


No, I don’t want your love

by dreamlouder0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pre-War, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlouder0/pseuds/dreamlouder0
Summary: 罗维诺一直在拒绝基尔伯特。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	No, I don’t want your love

—— I was born in my traps, I don’t mind it anymore.  
—— Oh, but you should, you should mind it.  
—— I do, but I say I don’t.  
《Psycho》1960

1

“看，那就是基尔伯特。”费里西安诺把头挨近罗维诺，在自己亲哥哥耳边说，“我想他看上你了，他让弗朗西斯哥哥来向我打听你。”

罗维诺哼了一声，对费里西安诺突如其来的亲近和他话中的内容感到同样的不适，以至于往旁侧挪动了一小步才继续浅啜手中的马天尼。“你去告诉弗朗西斯，他要是胆敢把我的名字透露给那个来历不明的混蛋，最好现在就去把护裆从箱底翻出来，从明天开始每时每刻都戴着。”

他没有劳神掩饰自己语气中的厌恶，但同时也不由自主地向费里西安诺示意的方向看去。

那个基尔伯特站在弗朗西斯和别的几个罗维诺有过一面之缘的人身边，他们正在热烈地交谈，话题可能是女人、哲学或者艺术。即使在闪闪发光的珠宝和缀满花边的奇服的簇拥下，基尔伯特那头独特的白发也足够显眼，就算是普通人看一眼也不会忘。

基尔伯特和他的同伴都在笑着，而罗维诺认为基尔伯特的笑容显得尤为自命不凡。其他人居然没有给他那张脸一拳，反而这么容易就把那个异乡人纳入了他们的圈子，在罗维诺看来简直难以理解。某几个瞬间，罗维诺发誓自己在那个白化病人的眼睛里看到了闪烁着的奇异红光。

怪胎。长得怪。想追我，更怪。罗维诺在心里想。

随着黄铜小号一声优雅的转调，乐曲从庄重变得轻柔，乐符之间流露出不经意但恰到好处的挑逗，成功达成了烘托氛围的目的。舞动的人群贴得更加紧密了，温存的低语与隐秘的情潮一同涌动。

费里西安诺的笑容也开始变得暧昧，“哥哥你这样太小气了，基尔伯特肯定早就知道了你的名字。而且我认为他会是个不错的伙伴，你为什么不试试看呢？”

“我可不像你那么品味低下，那家伙一看就是个油头粉面的自大狂。”

罗维诺懒得继续应付他的弟弟。他扭过头开始在衣香鬓影中追寻一张可供流连的娇嫩脸庞，但很快又把注意力从舞池中贵妇们的华美裙裾转向顶上的枝型水晶吊灯，开始用目光描摹它舒展的身形以消遣无聊。看来今天不是会有艳遇的好天气，没来由的烦躁一直啃咬着他的内心。

而从刚刚开始，基尔伯特那边就频繁地投来了注视，炽热得简直无礼，往他的无名火上添了好一把干柴。那个男人的渴望如此直白，罗维诺甚至不用费力抬眼去做第二次确认。

“啊，基尔伯特来了。这边这边！”费里西安诺欢快地叫道，还抬起手来招呼。罗维诺全身的汗毛都竖了起来，他看到基尔伯特挂着欠揍的笑容朝他们走来，笨拙地躲过沉浸在舞蹈中的人群，不得不偶尔停下来道歉。

蠢得不行，罗维诺腹诽道，两个人都是。

“我要出去透气。”他果断地转身，把费里西安诺惊讶的询问抛在脑后。落地窗当然是比大门更好的脱逃选择，这是罗维诺多年来总结的经验，毕竟他在躲避四处调情惹出的麻烦这方面堪称老手。等基尔伯特费劲地穿过人群，只会看到傻乎乎的费里西安诺和被夜风吹起的窗帘。

此时还不能掉以轻心，因为罗维诺还不了解基尔伯特是个怎么样的人，不知道他会不会轻言放弃。

于是罗维诺矮身潜伏到门庭廊柱的侧面，从这里可以完美地观察到周遭的情况，而不易被发现。在头顶的石像鬼雕塑的注视下，罗维诺耐心等待。

基尔伯特出现在他的视野中，和罗维诺一样，他也是从落地窗中跨出来的。罗维诺看着他徘徊在门庭，甚至往台阶下走了几步。基尔伯特目力所及之处当然没有罗维诺的身影，罗维诺可以清楚地看到他脸上的失望和茫然。在默默地站了几分钟后，基尔伯特才转身折返回舞会。

躲在石像鬼的阴影下，罗维诺窃笑。

2

罗维诺放下咖啡，抬手招来报童，花100里拉买了一份报纸。咖啡开始变凉是一个原因，同时他也有借展开的报纸隐匿自己的企图。

这本来会是无所事事的轻松一天，直到他瞥见那个白发的德国人从街角拐出，走进这座小咖啡馆。罗维诺没有自恋到认为基尔伯特是特意来找他的地步，但一定程度的警觉是有必要的。

就在昨天，他爱管闲事的弟弟又傻笑着跑过来让他小心基尔伯特：“他决心要追你，已经制定了一套计划，还给他的朋友们看了。”

还有比这更蠢的事吗？要朋友鼓励自己的追求方案？

罗维诺冷笑着说：“让他放马过来。这世界上还有人能比我更懂追求的技巧吗？”

智人进化几十万年，和平求偶的手段无非几种：甜言蜜语、送礼和陪伴。罗维诺自信不会为其中任何一种轻易折服。

在他充分摆好防御的姿态时，他发现基尔伯特向咖啡馆的政治角走去，一群记者、作家和投机分子总是在那里聚会。看来基尔伯特的确并非为他而来，这让罗维诺舒了一口气，但他还是决定留下来听听看那群狂热的政治爱好者的高论，尤其是基尔伯特的。

很快他就感到乏味。基尔伯特看似兴致勃勃且信心十足，但他所谓的“新”观点实际无法摆脱老派容克贵族的根源，带着说者自己可能也没有察觉到的浓厚优越感。罗维诺没有多少继续听下去的兴趣。

出于对金钱的尊重，他重新把目光投向报纸。犹太复国主义的崛起、南斯拉夫爆发的武装冲突、英国最新式军舰的下水仪式、东非殖民地的争端、民族主义者被侦破的暗杀密谋、国际性通货膨胀……罗维诺粗略扫过这些夹杂着感叹号的大写标题，他见怪不怪，内心因麻木并未有多少触动。他又听到基尔伯特引用了某个德国政治新秀的演讲，名字太长他懒得记，但听懂了是在呼吁民众福利和社会改革。好一副高高在上的姿态，罗维诺对此嗤之以鼻。

战争的阴云无疑已经笼罩在欧亚大陆上，但这座充满高谈阔论的小咖啡馆仿佛一块有自我豁免权限的飞地，自顾自地叹享着明媚的阳光。

他百无聊赖地放下报纸，准备打道回府，冷不丁地被对面明晃晃的笑容吓了一跳。

“你好，小费里的哥哥大人。安东尼奥说的没错，你果然在这里。”基尔伯特带着显而易见的喜爱上下打量他，激起了罗维诺身上的鸡皮疙瘩。“你今天看上去也很好看。”他用手在自己的鬓边比划了一下。

罗维诺明白他说的是自己的发型。和舞会那天不同，他没有用发胶，让刘海随意地垂下。

第一招，甜言蜜语。可惜我当然知道自己好看，陈述事实并不能讨我欢心，罗维诺不屑地想。“而你今天看上去不怎么样。”他愉快地说出来了。

基尔伯特没有被惹恼：“你之后有安排吗？我受邀去瓦伦蒂尼宫参加外交酒会，听说前首相焦利蒂也会去。我想和你一起去。” 

罗维诺努力克制住在大庭广众下把报纸拍在基尔伯特脸上的冲动，为此不得不深吸一口气。“不管你有什么打算，我们摊开说吧。我如果对一个人感兴趣，我会主动出击。”为了避免基尔伯特听不懂，他好心地翻译道：“我个人对你这种有闲有钱、能游学欧洲的公子哥没什么好感。你要真想施展抱负，就别留在这里谈情说爱或者长篇大论，回你的祖国去做点贡献。”

“你不也是个公子哥吗？你可以在这里自在地喝咖啡，但是有很多人还得为吃口饭而四处奔忙。事实上，不发声更没法帮到他们，那还不如说自己想说的。”基尔伯特反唇相讥。

罗维诺恼怒地挑眉：“今天只是我的休息日。你根本不了解我，怎么敢擅自发表评论。至少我会干点实事，而不是整天在人群中夸夸其谈……”该死，他居然跟基尔伯特聊起来了，他本来决定不理基尔伯特的。他为自己中了激将法而感到懊悔，恨恨地闭上了嘴。

基尔伯特放柔了表情：“对不起，我没有恶意。我是真的很想和你交朋友，哥哥大人，我们之间的共同点其实比你想象的要多……”他好像突然想到了什么，脸上随之一亮，“请等我一下。”

罗维诺狐疑地看着基尔伯特跑开，现在本来是溜走的好时机，但他的心却叛逆地对他说：留下来，看看他要耍什么花招。

基尔伯特带着胜算在握的笑容回来了。“给你，”他把一个用手帕包着的东西塞到罗维诺手上，“我过来的时候看到的。摊子上东西很多，但我想你会喜欢这个。老太太告诉我她是今天早上才从园子里摘的。”

一颗鲜艳欲滴的番茄。

……看来这就是所谓的“送礼”了。罗维诺审视着它，内心思考着之后要怎么揍多嘴的安东尼奥才够出气。但不可否认的是，它看上去很美味。

基尔伯特以一种期待的眼神盯着他。

罗维诺举手投降了，他放下了矜持，直接咬了一口番茄。酸甜的汁液一下子渗进他身体深处，但他没有停下思考。

“你是真的很喜欢我吗？”他突然这样问基尔伯特。

基尔伯特没有预料到罗维诺会那么直接，这计直球打得他措手不及。他一定没有从朋友那里得到如何应对这种状况的忠告，毕竟连罗维诺自己都是灵机一动。

“是的，我很喜欢你。”基尔伯特讪讪地回应到，这一刻他不再像一个充满自信、能够掌控一切的大人物。

“那劳驾，你能帮我去再买一袋番茄吗，很好吃。我想给费里西安诺也带点。”这其实是信口胡扯。

基尔伯特脸上顿时写满了荣幸，他匆匆忙忙地起身，让椅子发出一声尖锐的抗议。

罗维诺看着基尔伯特消失在转角，给侍者留下了小费，大摇大摆地离开了咖啡馆。

3

雨后的罗马焕然一新，令人心旷神怡。

如果罗维诺不需要小心地躲过路上的小水坑，避免它们弄脏自己的皮鞋，他一定会很开心。

如果罗维诺没有看到一匹宛如从骑士传说里跑出的良驹出现在街道尽头，而它背上正好驮着一个他不想见到的白发怪胎，那他的心情一定不会像现在这样郁闷。

马蹄踏在石板上发出清脆的响声，基尔伯特神气活现地御马来到他身边，靴子擦得锃亮，简直要刺伤罗维诺的眼睛。

根据过去几天的经历，现在罗维诺开始相信这又是一场被精心策划的偶遇了。

这匹高大的白色骏马和它背上的骑手一样得意洋洋，主动把脸凑到罗维诺旁边，后者清晰地感受到了它温暖友好的鼻息。

罗维诺倒是不讨厌会在他面前流露温顺的动物，他顺势摸了摸这匹骏马，为马毛柔滑的手感感到满意。

“哥哥大人你要去哪儿？我送你去。”基尔伯特高兴地拍了下马鞍后面。

罗维诺下意识地夹紧了腋下的文件，加快了脚步。“关你什么事？别来烦我了。”

要是基尔伯特那么容易就放弃，那他就不是基尔伯特了。被罗维诺拒绝后，他的笑容反而变得更大。他翻身下马，走到罗维诺身旁。

“你听不懂人话吗？还是有某种受虐倾向？”罗维诺没有对他客气，“如果是后一种我可以基于人道主义为你介绍几个治疗专家，以公道的价格满足你变态的欲望。”

“我不需要任何治疗。我喜欢你，所以想帮助你。”他大言不惭地说道。看来基尔伯特的确从上次的经历吸取了教训，他参透了一个真理：厚脸皮是通向成功的必要不充分条件。

“况且我觉得和你一起漫步在罗马街头是件很浪漫的事。这是浪漫的故乡，你可能会慢慢发现我的优点，然后喜欢上我。”他补充到。

至少坚持不懈算是基尔伯特一个难得的优点，连罗维诺也得承认，再有就是他有着明显优于罗维诺的体力。

罗维诺尝试了一下，用脚力甩掉基尔伯特的计划以失败告终。

“你口口声声说喜欢我，却一直叫我什么费里的哥哥大人，好像我只是他的附庸。费里来费里去，你干嘛不直接去追他算了？反正他一直是更开朗讨喜的那个，所有人都更喜欢他。”

罗维诺看到基尔伯特脸上闪过一抹诡异的红色。哈，不出我所料，渣男。罗维诺在心底冷笑。

“那是因为我听说你不愿意让我知道你的名字，罗维诺。我怕惹你不高兴。”基尔伯特窘迫地说道，“你一直是那个中心词。我想要的就是你。”

这下轮到罗维诺词穷了：基尔伯特选择的是他。罗维诺的判断没有错，基尔伯特的确是一个怪胎。

为了回避令人难堪的沉默，他只好抬头看：远处天际的彩虹拖曳着长尾，这是幸运的象征——

如果他足够幸运的话。

罗维诺倾身向前，作势要挽住另一个人。因为这意想不到的亲密接触，基尔伯特有一瞬间的愣神。就在此刻，罗维诺夺过了他手中的缰绳，大笑着翻身上马。

罗维诺自知自己和这样俊美的高头大马再相配不过了。他的心情随着马蹄的翻腾开始雀跃起来，在听到身后来自基尔伯特无望而着急的大喊后达到了欢乐的顶峰。

基尔伯特被他甩得越来越远，呼啸的风声盖过了其他一切可能的杂音。罗维诺不在乎，他想留给基尔伯特的只是自己潇洒的背影。

4

“这本来应该是我的秘密花园，”罗维诺怒视着身边另一个人，“秘密。所以你来干什么？”

基尔伯特正在解开他身上的大衣，然后以一种不容分说的强硬姿态揽过了罗维诺，把他俩都罩在大衣下借以避雨。

鉴于雨越下越大，而头顶上的树冠并没有多少实际性的遮蔽作用，罗维诺只是象征性地挣扎了一下。

他努力无视从身旁传来的热量，两个人紧挨着当然会和一个人独处的感觉不同。

“我来找你。小费里发现你不见了，大家都很担心。”基尔伯特耸耸肩，“可能是某种直觉或者天使引路，我也不知道怎么就到了这里，看见你正在这棵奇形怪状的松树下打盹。因为下雨不得不叫醒你……”

“这不是什么单纯的奇怪的松树，”罗维诺打断他，“我很喜欢它，你的语气放尊重点。”

他为什么要跟基尔伯特说这个？任何人第一次看到这棵歪脖子的松树都会觉得奇怪，也没有正常人会觉得一棵歪脖子松树可爱，他没有必要为此感到冒犯。

但这棵树下是只属于他的圣殿，他在这里度过无数沉思的时光，从来没人能找到他。罗维诺确实在因一棵树名誉的受损而委屈。

“你说的有道理，”基尔伯特闻言重新抬头看这棵树，“在这段躲雨的时间里我会好好体会它的美。”他向罗维诺保证，露出了温柔的微笑。

这是一棵奇怪而独特的树。

就像他们两个人一样。

罗维诺突然意识到，这是彻底解决基尔伯特和他之间问题的最好时机。现在他们被困在铺天盖地的大雨中，天地间仿佛只剩他们两个。

“你不觉得很烦吗？”他终于问基尔伯特，“因为来找我而被困在这里，还一直被我拒绝。你已经在我身上浪费了太多时间。”

“我不认为是浪费，”基尔伯特回答他，在雨声的衬托下他的声音显得很轻，“我爱你，和你待在一起的每一秒钟我都不觉得浪费。你再问我多少次我都会这样回答，而且我也一直在期待总有一天你也能爱我。”

罗维诺感到好笑：“我为什么要爱你？”

“我值得你爱。”

罗维诺读不出基尔伯特的底气从何而来，他决定继续进攻：“那你又为什么爱我？不要告诉我是一见钟情，或者是你在某天例行的跟踪狂活动中撞见我难得的善行，被我一瞬间的温柔所打动。这些都太老套了，我不喜欢。”

我沉浸在自己的世界中，你为什么要来打扰？

我胆小、懦弱、目前为止都很无能，我知道自己有很多缺点。

我们那么不同。

他是真的很好奇基尔伯特的答案。在如同擂鼓的雨声中，基尔伯特张开了嘴。

不知道为什么，罗维诺的心跳开始乱起来，像水母在海中舞蹈。

这次他没法逃走了。

5

罗马诺从梦中醒来。火车正好驶入隧道中，本就昏暗的货运车厢此时变得如同黑夜，导致他意识的恢复出现了片刻的迟滞。

“祖国大人，长官，您醒了吗？要不要吃点东西？”

一双闪着亮光的眼睛出现在他面前。是和他一起行动的通信兵，他刚刚点亮了手电筒。

罗马诺接过士兵给他的饼干，道过谢，坚硬的饼干嚼起来像煤块。虽然作为国家，他不需要进食，但糟糕的食物依然会让他难受。

条件所限，罗马诺没有怨言。他们蜷缩在透着冷风的货运车厢，没有穿军装，打扮得像两个农夫。罗马诺用自己的大腿压住防水帆布的一角，以免不期而至的冬雨淋湿他们的通讯电台。

他们正在往南方去，肩负着与盟军谈判的秘密任务。美国人的耳目在那里充满希望地等待。盟军计划从西西里登陆，一举撕开德军的防线，利用意大利袭击德国柔软的腹部，直捣纳粹的老巢。

这也是罗马诺和他的人民所盼望的，他与他曾经的敌人此时有了共同的愿望。为了实现这个愿望，哪怕投降也不会是耻辱。

“我告诉您一个好消息，苏联在斯大林格勒取得了决定性的胜利。德国佬的第六集团军全军覆没了！纳粹很快要走向灭亡，我们一定会把德国佬和法西斯从意大利赶走，拯救我们的国家。”士兵的语气洋溢着激动。

他听到这个消息并不感到十分惊讶，他早就猜到了。罗马诺当然是欣喜的，因为此刻没有时间容他有多余的情感。

斯大林格勒。东线。

基尔伯特——普鲁士的主战场就在那里。他的失败必将让德国元气大伤，战争已经到了最关键的时刻。在苏联和英国都严重受挫的希特勒不得不倾尽所有的疯狂以求自保，意大利将成为德国和盟军交锋的重要战场。尸体会取代鲜花遍布这块一度美丽的土地，无名士兵的公墓会像雨后春笋一样在四处出现。

意大利，他的背叛会招致血腥的报复。他们犯下过错误，只能由他们自己来承担。但是一想到意大利可能被撕扯破碎，罗马诺的心还是痛苦地皱成一团。

是的，北部的情况也不妙。上次他见到威尼斯亚诺时，他们没有机会进行私下的交流，他的兄弟只是在分别时远远地朝他露出悲伤的笑容。很长一段时间来，那是他唯一一次看到威尼斯亚诺流露出属于他自己的情感。从什么时候开始连威尼斯亚诺也忘记了哭泣？

“我听说那个小胡子不允许第六集团军投降，他可真是丧心病狂，直接叫人去送死。连自己的人民的性命都毫不怜惜，那些士兵为了他的疯狂倒在异国他乡，还以为是在为家国尽忠。真不知道该说可怜还是活该……”

罗马诺想忽视士兵喋喋不休的评论，但他做不到。他把自己抱得更紧了，不仅仅是因为寒冷。

“我们刚刚经过了萨勒诺，”士兵又告诉他，“我的家乡就在那里。”

看来罗马诺睡着的时间比他自己想象得更长。这不正常，一个健康的国家本应该不知疲倦。

他错过了那不勒斯，罗马诺曾在那里玩乐成长，享受无知天真的童年，免受忧愁的侵扰。每一个南方的城镇他都再熟悉不过了，他闭上眼睛都能画出那些令人怀念的街景和可爱的民众。

“那是很美丽的地方，我知道的。我很遗憾你没法回家看看。”罗马诺轻声安慰身边的士兵，他还是个年轻的小伙子，会被轻易地勾起乡愁。

士兵还想继续和他的祖国聊更多，这样的机会不多见：“今天对我来说很重要，您猜猜看是为什么？”

“今天是1943年2月14日，战场上的快乐情人节。”罗马诺揶揄道，为自己还有力气调笑感到有趣，“很抱歉你这个情人节只能和我一起过了。你的情人是在今天答应你的吗？” 

“哈，她已经是我的妻子了！我们的小女儿就是在情人节出生的。今天是她的一岁生日。”从士兵的语调里，罗马诺听出了在战争年代罕见的幸福。“我从没见过我的女儿，只能跟据信中的只言片语想象她的样子。我坚信明年我们会再见，我会把胜利当作她学会说话的礼物。她会生活在一个自由的意大利，不再害怕任何人。”

久违的柔情溢满罗马诺的心房，他喃喃道：“我们会胜利的。我向你保证。”

如果我食言了，我也会为你想办法搞张休假许可，让你回去和你爱的人团聚。至少我能做到这个，他在心里悄悄说。

“老天，我就指望您这句话了。等一切都结束了，我邀请您去我家，尝尝我妻子的手艺。我老是梦见我的妻子，她站在炉灶旁为我做饭。那香气温暖了我的灵魂。我还以为那是现实，睁开眼睛却只有冰冷得难以下咽的干粮。是我太想她了，回忆无孔不入。”

事实是，梦境和回忆并不完全相同。

罗马诺和普鲁士早在很久以前就认识了，那场意大利统一周年庆的舞会不过是一次久别重逢。他是逃跑了，但是普鲁士在石像鬼的雕塑下成功地找到了他，不顾他的破口大骂，一只手就把他拖进了舞池。他们是一对糟糕的舞伴，直到午夜罗马诺还在为自己疼痛的脚骂骂咧咧。

但是其实他也没有特别生气。

在那家咖啡馆里，他没有忍住，加入了普鲁士他们关于时事的辩论。辩论很快变成了单方面的争吵，罗马诺那时毕竟年轻气盛。直到不久之前，他的声音才在世界舞台上被正式地认真对待。但很快，罗马诺就发现比起专心争论，普鲁士更乐意盯着他的眼睛看。他的脸很快就不争气地变得通红，更甚于普鲁士带来的那颗番茄。

在普鲁士觍着脸的要求下，他们分食了那颗番茄。

不像梦中，普鲁士事实上没有骑着匹高头大马在罗马街头耀武扬威。他不知从哪搞了部自行车，到哪都跟着罗马诺。罗马诺不理他，他就不顾路人的白眼固执地按响自行车的铃铛。铃声就像普鲁士的笑声一样刺耳，他自己倒说“挺好听的嘛，叮铃叮铃。”普鲁士好像从来没有自知之明，为了制止他继续丢脸，罗马诺只好尴尬地妥协，坐上了他自行车的后座。

他们这对奇怪的组合在永恒之城的古迹之间穿梭，引来周遭百姓的侧目。除了这点让他不舒服之外，罗马诺觉得在自行车后座吹风还挺惬意的。文件也及时送到了，上司难得地给了他表扬，让他受宠若惊。

和梦境不一样，罗马诺没有一直拒绝普鲁士。

在那场大雨中，在那棵歪脖子松树的见证下，他们彼此拥抱，亲吻。不记得是谁先加深那个吻，结局是罗马诺仰躺在泥泞的土地上，后脑勺的发丝沾满了泥水，腰间被碎石硌得生疼，而普鲁士终于舍得停下。罗马诺本想抱怨自己遭到的粗鲁对待，但在看到普鲁士的眼神后他闭上了嘴。

他从未见过有人对他露出过那样珍视的眼神。普鲁士因为他的爱而感到无比高兴。

那个眼神至今也偶尔会浮现在他眼前，大部分时候是在夜里。

而从那棵歪脖子松树向西北方走十六步，用军铲往下挖1.82米，会有一个铁箱子。鬼使神差下，罗马诺埋下了它，至于能不能侥幸逃脱空袭的轰炸就全听天由命了。

出于某种奇怪的浪漫主义情结，普鲁士从东线战场给他写信。战时的通信系统展现了惊人的可靠，那些信件到罗马诺手中时还带着风雪、硝烟和血的味道。

而罗马诺一封也没拆开过，更没有回应。

他本应该烧掉它们的，那样倒省心了。

他的冷漠一定刺伤了普鲁士的自尊。他曾经表现得像个混球，只为了摆脱普鲁士，后者展现出超乎他想象的坚持，甚至到了顽固的地步。看来这次成功了。

罗马诺祈祷这是普鲁士放弃继续写信的唯一原因。

仿佛罗马诺的情绪会传染，士兵收起了他因美好的想象而快乐的神情，沉默下去，又开始专注于操作他的电台。

一路向南，罗马诺听着车轮擦轧铁轨的声音，想象着漆黑车厢外他们正在经过的景色，默算着到达卡拉布里亚的时间，那个踢球的靴子尖。即使在亚平宁半岛的南部，冬天的景象依旧会是萧条的，但他们离春天已经不远了。

他的脑子里本该被谋划和策略挤得满满当当，但不知为何，有那么一个小角落被任性地留下，会有奇怪的念头像火山喷发一样出现。就像爱情，会利用一切渺小的机会在最不可思议的地方，在最不可能的两个个体之间滋生。爱情不讲道理，没有逻辑，微不足道却又让人难以忘怀。

在离别之前，普鲁士——基尔伯特曾在众人面前捧起他的手，虔诚地亲吻他的指节。怀着某种预感，罗维诺破天荒地没有在两秒内甩开。那个时刻，和其他许多个时刻，他的确感受到了爱。

他需要把所有正事以外的东西都忘掉。

但罗马诺抑制不住地想，如果时光可以倒流……

“我不会想要你的爱，我也不会给你我的。这样我就不会因你的苦难而悲伤。”

当你在做正确的事，你的内心是不会感到痛苦或者难受的。

罗马诺很确定自己的决定无比正确，那么胸口中的异样一定只是幻觉。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 即使以我的标准来看，这篇文的中间部分也简陋得令人难堪。它本来是一篇参加情人节活动的贺文。三天时间实在太短，如果我有更多的时间就好了，但这毕竟是我第一篇完整写完的普罗马同人，所以还是有一定的纪念意义。虽然我所在的时区已经过了情人节，幸好这个地球上依然有地方处于情人节中，所以，情人节快乐！  
> 开头的台词来自希区柯克的《惊魂记》，引用它并没有特别的深意，只是觉得I do， but I say I don't很适合这篇文的主题。而且我是受到Bastille乐队的《No，Angels》的启发，他们的歌的确有一种迷人的绝望的浪漫。


End file.
